Work That Body for Me
"Work That Body For Me" is the first episode of the fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the fortieth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis With a major security breach and a lot of new inmates, Caputo has to call in the big guns. Things get a little too real for Crazy Eyes and Lolly. Plot Present The COs are struggling to handle the breach in security with all the inmates enjoying their freedom in the nearby lake. Crazy Eyes and Maureen are having a moment in private in the woods, after they accidentally ruined Anita's sandcastle and were shouted at. Maureen suggests that they make a run for it and never return to the prison; after some hesitation, Crazy Eyes agrees - though it is unclear if she really realized the extent of what Maureen was proposing. In the greenhouse, Lolly walks in on Aydin attempting to strangle Alex and manages to attack him, saving Alex's life. She nearly kills Aydin and the pair originally assume that he is dead as he lay motionless on the floor. Alex discovers a cell phone hidden in Aydin's boot and reads a message from Kubra questioning about the status of the mission - pretending to be Aydin, she texts back in the affirmative. Kubra follows up by requesting photos of her dead body and then to Alex's disgust, her breasts. She and Lolly feign her death for the texts, and cover up Aydin's body with a tarp and a sunflower pot for the time being. Nearby, Piper is surprised at the general excitement over the lake; she tries to, but fails, to impress upon her fellow inmates of her new status as the "gangsta with an a" - Chang scoffs at this, and informs her matter-of-factly that she will take advantage of the empty toilets to take a long shower. Caputo calls up the Maximum Security prison ("Max") from downhill to request some extra COs to assist the situation - with the security breach requiring COs to round up and account for all the original prisoners, and the new busloads of prisoners who just arrived, there is plenty to be done. With most of the original prisoners now contained in the cafeteria, Caputo is frustrated by the unsuccessful counts done by a handful of COs which all return different numbers. The old guard, including O'Neill and Wanda, walked out during the security breach. Luschek, who was sent to print out lists of prisoners' names to assist the count, is caught by Judy King and her boyfriend as he farted into a box of cookies supposedly meant for Caputo; she planned to self-surrender to Litchfield but caught the prison at its worst time. Luschek and Judy end up having a good chat over pizza. She appears to be very charming. Caputo is later informed by MCC that Judy should be given special treatment in case she attracts publicity for problems at Litchfield. In the cafeteria, tempers are running high due to the overcrowding and the general confusion. Red attempts to enter the kitchen to serve dinner, but is stopped by Piscatella, a guard from Max who employs harsh tactics like blasting air horns to shock the prisoners. Piscatella blocks Red's pleas to Caputo; it appears that Caputo is intimidated by these techniques. Meanwhile, Daya is upset about her baby being taken into the system following Cesar's arrest. Aleida tries to comfort her, although Daya compares the situation to flushing a goldfish down the toilet - the goldfish cannot swim back up. Daya later bleeds through her pants, leading to Gloria and Aleida both petitioning Charlie Coates to do something for her. Coates snatches Lorna's makeshift toilet paper veil off her head, to her dismay - Lorna has been describing vividly to the other inmates her wedding to Vince Muccio, which is not particularly well-received by Big Boo and the rest. In parallel to this action, Black Cindy and Watson engage in some friendly banter regarding Soso's new involvement with Poussey. Flacca is also chatted up by some of the new prisoners, who tease her about the decorative teardrop (alluding to the gang implications underlying her own three tattoos of teardrops under her eye); Flacca inform the prisoners that Piper is "la jefa" (the boss). Piper is unaware of her reputation being bandied about in this way as she reads her Nick Hornby book. The prisoners are later allowed back into their bunks; they are aghast at the newly-installed bunk beds which mean less personal space for everyone. In the woods, Maureen and Crazy Eyes come across abandoned cabins which Caputo later explains belonged to COs in the days when they still lived on the grounds. Maureen suggests living in the cabin and never returning to camp; the lifestyle, to her, seems to involve eating wild berries and raccoon meat. She implores Crazy Eyes to use her imagination, just as she did when she wrote Time Hump chronicles - but Crazy Eyes apparently has had enough of this make-believe world, and takes off running back to the prison, despite sharing a kiss with Maureen and invitations to create a fantasy world together regarding the cabin being made out of gingerbread. Crazy Eyes is discovered by Caputo when he is circling the perimeter to locate stragglers. She tells him about Maureen; she is also found hiding in the cabin and sent back to the bunks after a short interview with Caputo (who is too stressed to deal with her). Back in the prison, new inmates are being assigned bunks. ... Memorable Quotes Gallery Present 04x01, Yoga, Lolly, Alex, Anita, Piscatella, Taystee.jpg 04x01, Piper, Gina.jpg 04x01, Aleida, Daya.jpg 04x01, Taystee, Crazy Eyes.jpg 04x01, Piper, Yoga.jpg 04x01, Frieda, Alex, Lolly.png 04x01, Maureen, Crazy Eyes.png 04x01, Pennsatucky, Lorna.png 04x01, Judy, Luschek.png Cast N/A Music Motherfucker Got Fucked ''by ''Folk Uke was used in the episode credits. Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season premiere